Fate March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku
by mrezbox
Summary: Programmer muda terjebak di dunia lain memakai tubuh karakter fiksi yaitu Gilgamesh lebih tepatnya Ko-Gil. "Dunia lain kan? Pertama-tama ayo mulai tour di dunia ini, walaupun ada Maou atau Hero, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan King of Heroes kalau sedang berlibur"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sepanjang mata memandang terdapat jejeran kawah yang menjuntang.

Lusinan atau puluhun dengan diameter dan kedalaman yang bervariasi.

Apakah kalian pernah melihat kawah yang berada di dataran bulan.

Beberapa orang akan mengagumi pemandangan fantastis ini, sementara yang lain akan bertanya apakah Goku dan Vegeta pernah bertarung di tempat ini?

Aku pikir reaksi semua orang akan berbeda.

Namun tempat ini pada awalnya adalah lembah seperti Grand Canyon yang ada di Amerika dan tidak ada satupun kawah di panorama alam ini, lalu dari mana kawah-kawah ini berasal?

Penyebabnya adalah meteor.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian penah melihat meteor jatuh dari langit di televisi atau situs web anime tertentu. Namun, Aku yakin kalian semua tidak ada yang mau menonton hujan meteor dari dekat.

Pemandangan sekarang ini bisa di deskribsikan sebagai hujan neraka turun ke bumi, lebih dari ratusan meteor bergemuruh membelah langit meluncur ke tanah dengan massa dan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Maa~

Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku, karena pelaku yang menyembabkan hujan meteor ini adalah Senpai.

Haa.. Kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi, 2 orang yang bekerja lembur di ruang kantor bisa terlempar ke lokasi yang sangat asing ini.

Di tambah lagi senpai tubuhnya menjadi bocah berumur 15 tahun dan Aku yang terjebak di tubuh bocah 11 tahun berambut pirang dan memiliki mata bewarna merah dengan pupil mata bebentuk oval lancip seperti mata naga, ini bahkan bukan tubuhku asliku melainkan tubuh karakter fiksi dari Fate Series, yaitu Gilgamesh atau lebih tepatnya Ko-Gil.

####

Mari kita kembali dalam waktu sebelumnya.

Pada minggu ini Aku bekerja lembur di kantor untuk buru-buru mengerjakan project game yang akan release akhir bulan ini, Aku adalah programmer yang bekerja di perusahaan pegembangan aplikasi smart phone dan browser games yang ditugaskan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan besar.

Tidak peduli seberapa kejam perusahaan ini memperlakukan karyawannya, biasanya tidak akan memaksa dua atau lebih project ke pada satu orang, tapi meskipun itu masih ada banyak bugs dan perubahan spesifikasi aplikasi atau games yang di ambang release, karyawan muda yang sebelumnya bekerja disini katanya menghilang begitu saja, Aku tidak heran kenapa dia menghilang kalau kau mendapatkan tugas sebanyak ini.

Hanya dua programmer saja yang bekerja di perusahaan ini Senpai dan Aku, karena perusahaan tidak dapat mencari programmer yang lain, Aku dalam krisis dimana Aku sibuk mengerjakan projectku sendiri disamping itu juga Aku juga mengerjakan project karyawan yang menghilang.

"Yosh! semua class specs dan anotasi semua selesai, maka setelah mendapatkan dokumentasi dan dependensi dari auto-documenter, bug secara resmi sudah fixed~"

Aku mendengar suara senpai yang berada di samping meja kerjaku.

Project yang di tugaskan Senpai tidak jauh bedanya dengan diriku, sama-sama banyak jika kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan satu maka kau akan di beri dua tugas lagi oleh atasan.

Jadi percuma kalau kau mengerjakannya dengan cepat-cepat hanya membuang tenaga saja, kalau di ibaratkan dalam terminologi RPG, tugas-tugas kerja ini adalah mid-boss dan bukan hanya 1 melainkan ada 10 waves mid-boss yang kau harus mengalahkannya dengan solo, jika kau mengalahkan mid-boss pada wave pertama dengan menggunakan one hit skill maka di waves selanjutnya kau akan kesusahan mengalahkan mid-boss yang lain di karenakan MPmu yang sudah habis.

Untuk mengalahkan mid-boss ini Bukan mengandalkan kecepatan melainkan ketahanan sama dengan tugas-tugas ini, belum lagi ada kemungkinan kemunculan rare monster alias atasan yang akan menyuruh mengubah specs app secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Senpai jika kau ingin membuat mana potion, tolong sekalian buatkan Aku satu"

"Ha?.. maksudmu kopi, apa kau baik-baik saja? kau sudah bekerja selama 2 hari berturut-turut, dan dari gaya bicaramu sepertinya kau sudah tidak melihat dunia nyata lagi, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sejenak baru bekerja lagi"

Seperti yang dikatakan Senpai Aku sudah bekerja selama dua hari, mataku terus menatap layar monitor dan tanganku tidak pernah lepas dari keyboard dan mouse, di mejaku juga terdapat 5 gelas karton yang menumpuk bekas minuman kopi.

"Itu mustahil Aku berada dalam tahap decoding, kalau aku tinggal sebentar saja maka rare monster akan muncul dan Aku harus mengalahkan mid-boss dan rare monster secara bersamaan dan itu mustahil, jadi senpai satu mana potion agar Aku bisa mengcasting Slave Company Focus Burst"

"Kau ini.. Perkataanmu sudah tidak karuan, haa Aku tidak ingin mentsukkomi tentang skillmu lagi pula apa itu rare monster"

Senpai menjabwanya dengan lesu dan pergi meninggalkan meja kerjanya.

Aku di rekruit oleh senpai satu bulan yang lalu, hubungan Senpai dan Aku adalah keponakan, Ayahku adalah adik dari ibunya senpai, sebelum Aku bekerja di perusahaan ini Aku adalah Ghost class hacker.

Ada lima tingkatan hacker.

Pertama Diver Class, hacker ini mengandalkan hack tools atau software yang di buat oleh hacker tingkatan yang lebih tinggi, biasanya diver class adalah para hacker yang ngehack games browser atau games smartphone untuk mengedit value real money goods, hacker ini juga adalah musuh bebuyutan para programmer games smart phone atau browser games.

Selanjutnya Hunter, hacker ini biasa mengandalkan tehnik yang sederhana yaitu tehnik Fake Login Page, dia membuat login page palsu untuk mencuri akun orang lain untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

Ketiga Ghost Class, Hacker ini adalah hacker profesional, dia membuat hack tools, membuat virus, atau menerobos sistem apa saja selama itu bisa menghasilkan uang.

Selanjutnya Sage Class dan yang paling tinggi Wizard, biasanya hacker ini di pekerjakan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan softwere atau pemerintah.

Aku biasanya membuat hack tools atau emulators yang di upload blogku, tapi sekarang Aku adalah programmer dan hack toolsku sendiri yang menyebabkan tugas kantor yang menumpuk, Aku ingin menculik diriku sendiri di masa lalu, lalu membuangnya di depan gay bar tanpa pakaian sehelaipun.

"Haa akhirnya~ dengan ini major updates selesai, kalau Aku bisa pulang dari tempat ini Aku akan melamar Minami-chan"

Ucapku sambil menghela napas yang panjang,

"Oi oi jangan ucapkan kalimat death flag di dunia nyata, lagi pula kau masih belum punya pacar"

Ucapan senpai membuatku langsung tersadar.

"Senpai...kenapa Aku bisa menerima tawaran senpai untuk bekerja disini, disini hak asasi pegawai sama sekali tidak berlaku, dimana janji di kontrak yang Aku tanda tangani 1 hari kerja selama 6 jam itu, dan lihat sekeliling karyawan disini, orang yang bekerja di belakangku sama sekali tidak berhenti mengucapkan aria 'saber-tan kawaii' berkali-kali sambil napasnya terengah-engah, serta lihat karyawan yang belum lama berkerja selama 3 minggu di bagian designers yang dulunya memiliki ikemen aura sekarang kulitnya menjadi pucat, matanya seperti ikan mati, dan selama dia bekerja dia sering bergumam ghuaa ghiia seperti zombie, bukan mungkin dia memang sudah menjadi zombie!

Jaminan kesehatan pegawai huhuhu.. apa itu? apa bisa dimakan, kau tahu senpai Aku pernah datang ke restoran yang berada di shinjuku dan mereka memakai monyet sebagai pegawainya, jam kerja mereka hanya 2 jam selama 1 hari, aku ulangi lagi 2 jam selama 1 hari, PERLAKUAN MEREKA LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA KARYAWAN DISINI! ..ha. dan belum lama tadi aku tertidur selama setengah jam di mejaku, Aku bermimpi Aku berdiri di tepi sungai dan di bagian yang lain Aku melihat Oyaji melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku, itu sungai sanzu kan kan? hei senpai aku masih berumur 19 tahun dan masih jomblo, mungkin kalau Aku bekerja disini lebih lama lagi Aku akan menjadi zombie-san yang ada disana itu, Aku juga tidak akan kaget kalau zombie-san nanti akan berevolusi menjadi no life king, senpai aku ulangi sekali lagi kenapa Aku menerima tawaran senpai bekerja disini"

Aku bicara kepada senpai yang berdiri di sampingku tanpa henti.

Ini juga bisa di bilang prestasi selama hidupku bekerja disini selama 1 bulan dan belum menjadi zombie.

"..pertama-tama minum lah kopimu dulu dan istirahat sejenak agar pikiran menjadi tenang, setelah pikiranmu menjadi tenangg minta maaflah ke oyajimu yang masih hidup jangan mematikan orang seenakmu saja"

"Ah.. irrashaimase"

"Haa~ sekarang kosa katamu yang mulai ngawur, ah gimana ya...Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah mau bekerja disini, kalau kau menolak maka cuman Aku sendiri programmer yang ada di perusahaan ini, jadi terima kasih banyak"

Senpai menundukan kepalanya 90'

Walaupun Aku dan Senpai berbicara secara kencang tidak ada satupun karyawan yang memperhatikan perhatiannya ke kita dan terus melihat ke arah monitornya masing-masing.

".. Tidak apa-apa Senpai berkat Senpai juga Aku juga di terima bekerja disini walaupun lulusanku SMA, Aku cuman tidak tahan karena kerjaan yang menumpuk tidak karuan di tambah lagi kerjaan dari karyawan yang sebelumnya masih banyak, tapi sekarang tinggal 2 project lagi yang ada di mejaku"

"Ou kau benar-benar penyelamat, tapi jangan khawatir perusahaan sudah mendapatkan 3 programmer jadi cuman kali ini saja kita bekerja lembur di akhir pekan ini dan .."

Senpai berhenti berbicara dan melihat ke arah meja sebelah.

Akupun ikut melihat ke arah dimana mata senpai tertuju.

"Zombie-san?"

"Jangan ganti nama orang seenakmu saja! bagaimana kalau orang itu marah karena di panggil zombie"

"Apa yang kau katakan Senpai? Zombie-san adalah zombie-san"

"Ha..apa yang kau maksud?"

Haa kalau di jelaskan kapada Senpai, maka akan memakan waktu yang lama, sebaiknya di lakukan secara langsung saja.

"Zombie-san apa pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja?"

Aku berteriak ke arah zombie-san sambil berdiri dari meja kerjaku

"GhhHuuAa"

Zombie-san menjawabnya dengan nada yang bergumam tanpa berpaling dan terus melihat ke monitornya.

Sudah kuduga sepertinya di benar-benar menjadi zombie, sejauh ini Aku perhatikan di ruangan ini ada 3 karyawan yang mulai berzombifikasi.

"Kan! Zombie-san adalah zombie-san"

"..Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menstukkomimu, lagi pula Aku bukan melihat ke arahnya tetapi ke arah jam dinding"

"Ah~ jam dinding kah"

"Iya Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu seberapa lama kau ini bekerja di depan layar komputer?"

"Hmm terakhir kali istirahat mungkin 8 jam yang lalu itupun Aku tertidur di meja kerjaku selama setengah jam saja"

"Haa sudah kuduga, sekarang Aku perintahkan ke kamu sebagai senior di perusahaan ini untuk istirahat selama 3 jam"

"Ha jangan senpai pekerjaaku sudah mau selesai, ini tinggal 2 project saja yang hanya butuh perubahan spesifikasi secara minor"

"... Aku lihat dulu projectmu apa..."

Senpai mulai membuka folder files yang ada dimejaku

"Clash of Gates masalah perbaikan konektifitas di PvP dan bug yang menyebabkan force log out.

Fate/Grand Chaos perubahan status karakter Archer (Ko-Gil) dan menghapus level limit.

Dari perkiraanku kau membutuhkan waktu 2-4 jam untuk clash of gates dan yang terakhir hanya cuman 1 saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, tetap saja kau harus istirahat 3 jam"

"Haa baiklah senpai Aku akan istirahat"

Berdiskusi melawan Senpai pasti menghabiskan waktu yanga banyak makannya Aku mengalah saja.

"Yosh kalau begitu terimalah ini, dan belikan dirimu makanan yang bergizi, jika Aku menemukan kau bekerja di meja kerjamu awas ya"

Senpai memberikan kepadaku 1000 yen

"Hai hai Aku tidak akan bekerja disini, ah senpai ada rare monster datang"

Aku menujukan ke arah belakang senpai dengan mengangkat daguku.

"Ha apa lagi kali ini yang kau maksud rare monster"

"Ah! Disini kau rupanya Sa-... Suzuki-san ada klien yang komplain bahwa level kesulitan dari War World untuk pemula terlalu susah"

Pria berbadan gemuk memanggil Senpai, pria ini adalah supervisor dan project manager, meskipun lagi keadaan krisis dia tampak bahagia, Aku berpikir apa dia masokis?

"Haa~ jadi ini yang kau maksud rare monster, kalau begitu Aku akan kembali bekerja, selamat beristirahat"

"Ou selamat bekerja Senpai"

Iya selamat bekerja senpai, Aku berjanji bahwa Aku tidak akan bekerja disini.

Maaf Aku tidak bisa istirahat, dalam waktu 3 jam ini, Aku akan menyelesaikan project ini.

Aku memasukan laptop dan 2 folder files ke tas punggunggu.

####

Aku mulai bekerja di ruangan istirahat untuk pegawai dengan laptopku.

Pertama-tama Aku memulai dari Fate/Grand Chaos RPG web browser games, karena hanya mengubah status 1 karakter saja dan mengahapus level limit maka tidak ada akan bertabrakan dengan program yang lain.

Game ini juga masih dalam tahap Beta, jadi ada atau tidak tiadakannya level limit masih belum pasti.

Aku membuka softwere decoding yang ada di laptop, sambil bekerja sebaiknya Aku memesan makanan lewat delivery order, hmmm mungkin hamburger lebih praktis dimakan sambil bekerja.

Geh apa-apa ini, sepertinya debugging team melewatkan bug yang satu ini, harus membuat laporan entry ke debugging team nanti.

Aku melanjutkan untuk mengedit Ko-Gil memakai satu tangan dan memakai tangan satunya lagi untuk mengisi setiap entri untuk laporan ke debugging team.

Setelah selasai Aku langsung melanjutkannya ke project yang lain.

Tunggu kenapa Aku harus mengerjakan masalah force log out, bukannya itu tugasnya server team?

Aku terus mengerjakan kerjaan yang seharusnya bukan pekerjaanku, setidaknya server team akan membayarnya dengan all you can eat yakiniku.

Yosh tinggal copy paste ke komputer untuk di test setelah itu langsung dikirim langsung ke klien, mungkin masih ada banyak bugs kalaupun banyak players marah-marah karena masih banyak bugs kita limpahkan solusinya ke "Updates Patches" ke internet jadi tidak perlu khawatir.

Ahh Aku sangat mengantuk, lebih dari 48 jam Aku belum tidur secara lelap, maaf Senpai sepertinya kau sendiri yang harus mengetes projectku.

Setelah mengirim SMS lokasi dimana Aku tertidur, Aku mulai hanyut ke alam bawah sadar.

Panggil Aku budak perusahaan sesukamu, tapi Aku saat ini masa bodo, karena sebentar lagi Aku akan berkencan dengan Yume-chan.

####

"Oi...oi..oi bangun cepat situasi sekarang ini bukan waktunya untuk tidur!"

Aku mendengar suara serta goncangan yang membuat Aku terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan tidak kusangka melihat langit biru penuh dengan hujan anak panah.

Eh apa ini mimpi.

"Tenang jangan panik selama kita berlindung celah batu besar ini anak panah tidak ada yang mengenai kita"

Aku melihat orang yang memberi peringatan kepadaku

Orang itu memakai baju kerah dengan celana jeans, gaya berpakaiannya sangat normal.

Pria yang memakai baju itu mirip dengan Senpai tetapi pria ini Aku perkirakan berumur 15 tahun.

"Tetaplah menunduk, kuso tewas karena bugs? Seharusnya Bad Ends memiliki standar-"

Yang tadinya langit di penuhi anak panah sekarang di penuhi oleh hujan meteor jatuh membelah langit.

Aku sampai tercengang melihat kejadian yang terjadi berada di depanku.

Aku menjulurkan tangan kananku ke angkasa di karenakan refleks oleh tubuhku untuk bermaksud melindungi diri dari hujan meteor.

Sialan!

Apa-apaan ini walaupun ini mimpi, kejadian ini sangat nyata, kelima indraku ini juga mengatakan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Aku hanya tergeletak tidak berdaya menjulurkan tangan kananku ke angkasa sambil menunggu kematianku tiba.

Lalu muncul fenomena aneh yang berada di hadapanku tepat di atas tempat dimana Aku menjulurnya tangan kananku.

Bentuknya seperti gelombang air mengambang di langit sekitar 10 meter di mana tepat aku berbaring.

Warnanya bukan teransparan melainkan bewarna emas.


	2. Chapter 1 Gate of Babylon

Chapter 1

Gate of Babylon.

Entah mengapa... Aku bisa mengetahui bahwa fenomena gelombang air bewarna emas yang berada di atas ku ini adalah Gate of Babylon.

Pengetahuan yang asing ini tiba-tiba sudah ada tersimpan di otak ku...mulai dari fungsi Gate of Babylon beserta semua harta yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

1 meteor besarnya kira-kira sebesar tokyo dome ingin jatuh tepat ke arah ku, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Aku dapat melihat dan memprediksi arah jatuh meteor itu walaupun benda itu masih jauh di langit.

Sepertinya bukan hanya pengetahuan tentang Gate of Babylon saja tetapi Aku mendapatkan pengelihatan super.

Walaupun jarak antara tanah dan meteor masih jauh, tetapi Aku dapat merasakan berubahnya suhu udara dan tekanan angin di sekitar tubuh ku.

Tinggal hitungan detik saja sampai meteor itu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kuso! Apa ini! Apa-apaan ini! pertama hujan anak panah lalu hujan meteor, ada banyak yang Aku ingin tsukkomi, setidaknya Aku ingin dibangunkan oleh kawaii teman masa kecil yang mempunyai trait tsundere! bukannya SEPERTI INI!

Aku tidak akan mati disini setidaknya sampai Aku lulus dari status DT!

Gelombang air berwarna emas bukan...mungkin dari sekarang aku akan menyebutnya gate of babylon, 1 gate terus aktif mengorbit di hadapan ku siap menunggu tindakan selanjutnya dari ku.

Aku berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang sudah memberikan pengetahuan dan kemampuan ini.

Aku bangkit dan mulai mempersiapkan diri.

Aku tidak akan panik seperti tadi.

Aku tidak akan mati di sini.

AKU AKAN BERTAHAN HIDUP!

"... Datang... datanglah kepada ku.. kau METEOR BAJINGAN!"

Dari gate muncul benda raksasa berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar benda ini adalah senjata lebih tepatnya sebuah pedang raksasa.

Sul-sagana itulah nama pedang ini, dari namanya yang artinya 'Pedang Merah' mempunyai mata pisau yang bergeriri dan bewarna merah menyalah.

Dari ukurannya, pisau belati ini bukan di pergunakan oleh manusia tetapi oleh dewa.

Dewa yang menggunakan Sul-sagana adalah dewa perang Zababa dari Mesopotamian kuno.

Pedang raksasa ini di katakan bisa membelah bulan menjadi dua hanya dengan satu tebasan saja.

Tentu saja Aku tidak bisa menggunakan Sul-sagana secara normal seperti pedang biasa, mungkin kalau Aku mempunyai telapak tangan sebesar gedung 8 lantai Aku baru bisa menggunakan senjata ini, jadi bagaimana Aku akan menghancurkan meteor itu dengan pedang raksasa ini?

Di sinilah peran Gate of Babylon, Noble Phantasm milik Gilgamesh ini bukan hanya memiliki seluruh harta umat manusia tetapi Noble Phantasm ini juga bisa melontarkan harta yang tersimpan di dalamnya layaknya peluru.

Gilgamesh pertama kali menggunakan harta di dalam Gate of Babylon dengan cara melontarkan harta yang ada di dalamnya pada saat dirinya bertarung dengan Enkidu.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana Aku bisa tahu semua itu, di pikiran ku sudah tersimpan informasi itu begitu saja, bukan.. lebih tepatnya seperti Aku sudah mempunyai pengalaman itu sendiri layaknya de javu walaupun sebelumnya Aku hanya memiliki pengetahuan yang sedikit tentang Fate series.

Tentu saja di dalam Gate of Babylon ada perisai yang bisa menangani meteor raksasa tersebut seperti Svalinn, Aegis, Ancile dan lainnya.

Pertanyaannya kenapa Aku tidak memakai perisai?

Jawabannya mudah aku takut.

Coba bayangkan kalau kamu berhadapan dengan naga, dan kamu di beri pilihan senjata, yang pertama pedang dengan satu tebasan saja bisa membunuh naga, yang kedua remote kendali ICBM (intercontinental ballistic missile).

Tentu saja kebanyakan dari kalian memilih pilihan yang kedua, untuk apa melawan naga tersebut dengan pedang dari jarak dekat kalau kau bisa membunuhnya dengan hanya satu tombol saja dengan jarak 5.500 Km.

Lagi pula berhadapan langsung melawan meteor raksasa dengan perisai dari jarak dekat siapa yang mau melakukan hal itu, kalau kamu berada dalam posisi dimana Aku sekarang pastinya sudah terkencing di celana, tentu saja Aku tidak kencing di celana...Aku bersumpah kalau Aku tidak kencing di celana...mungkin..lagi pula Aku bukan protagonist shounen manga.

Aku membayangkan menarik pelatuk pistol di pikiran ku, Sul-sagana langsung pergi dari gate terbang ke arah meteor meninggalkan jejak sonic boom, sekarang Noble Phantasm itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi bentuknya seperti pedang raksasa, sekarang senjata itu berubah menjadi sinar laser merah menuju ke atas dengan kecepatan Mach.

Meteor-meteor kecil yang berada di jalur yang sama dengan meteor raksasa tersebut bertemu dengan Sul-sagana dan tanpa ada perlawanan senjata tersebut terus melaju ke arah target menghiraukan meteor kecil yang meledak menjadi debu saat bersentuhan dengan Sul-sagana.

Walaupun meteor-meteor kecil tersebut ukurannya sebesar bus atau truk kontener tak ada yang bisa menghalangi Noble Phantasm raksasa tersebut ataupun mengurangi kecepatan lajunya.

*BOOM!* suara yang di hasilkan dari Sul-sagana dan meteor raksasa yang sudah bertabrakan bergema ke seluruh cakrawala.

Aku tidak tahu apa isi yang ada di dalam meteor tersebut, tapi kalau meteor yang sering Aku lihat di acara tv batu-batu yang berasal dari luar angkasa tersebut ada yang berisikan mulai baja, sampai metal-metal yang kerasnya melebihi batu berlian atau gas.

Tidak seperti meteor yang Sul-sagana hancurkan tadi, meteor ini memberikan perlawanan, permukaan meteor itu perlahan-lahan meleleh ke bawah menjadi lava seperti lilin yang meleleh terkena panasnya api, Aku harap tidak ada mahluk hidup yang terkena hujan lava tersebut.

Sul-sagana yang ukurannya sama dengan meteor itu berhasil menembus benda raksasa tersebut dengan memberikan perintah di pikiran ku, lalu Noble Phantasm itu berubah menjadi debu emas kembali ke tempatnya semulanya yaitu Gate of Babylon.

*BOOM!* untuk kedua kalinya suara yang tidak kalah hebat dari yang pertama terdengar dari arah meteor yang di tembus oleh Sul-Sagana dan secara bersamaan cahaya merah yang menyilaukan datang, phenomena ini hampir sama dengan phenomena big bang tapi skala yang jauh lebih kecil, inilah hasil dari meteor raksasa tersebut meledak, sama sekali tidak ada serpihan yang tersisah dari benda raksasa tersebut.

Sekarang meteor raksasa itu sudah tidak ada dan yang tersisah hanya meteor kecil saja, walaupun Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan semua meteor tersebut setidaknya Aku bisa memperlambat laju kecepatan meteor-meteor itu, prioritas utama hancurkan meteor yang jatuhnya dekat di area sekitar ku.

"Yosh! selanjutnya ZENMON KAIHOU! (全門 かいほう)/(All Gates Open)"

Aku memanggil Gate of Babylon sebanyak-banyaknya, dan merasakan bahwa sesuatu seperti energi di dalam tubuh ku terkuras.

"Kuh! cuma hanya 50 saja kah, haa setidaknya aku menginginkan 300 gates tetapi kalau sudah terlanjur seperti ini 1 gates harus mengenai minimal 9 meteor"

Dari gate muncul pedang, kapak, tombak, belati semuanya dari berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, dari senjata buatan bagian barat atau timur, dari era kuno sampai modern.

Semuanya memiliki aura yang megah, buatan umat manusia yang masterpiece, bahkan senjata yang bentuknya sederhana akan membuat maestro pandai besi di buat takjub.

Ini hanya sebagian kecil harta yang ada di Gate of Babylon kalau di hitung ada berapa banyak harta yang di dalamnya, bagaikan menghitung berapa tetes air yang ada di lautan mustahil untuk di hitung.

Untung saja kemampuan ini di bayar dengan dari energi atau stamina, mp atau apapun itu dari seberapa banyak gate yang di panggil bukan konten yang akan di lontarkannnya.

Estimasi waktu mateor akan jatuh ke tanah hanya 5 detik, ada ratusan meteor di garis penglihatan ku, 50 gates saja yang bisa di panggil, apa ini? baru pertama sudah di kasih super hard mode, murige dah.(AN:murige[muri=mustahil][ge=game])

Ah jadi teringat permainan jaman dulu game yang ada di SNES, situasi ini hampir sama seperti game yang Aku mainkan waktu kecil cuman bedanya ini real.

Oh! Aku baru ingat kalau Aku tidak sendirian.

Kepala ku langsung berpaling ke belakang mengingat kalau bukan Aku saja yang berada di situasi seperti ini.

"Oi! ap ka- tte!...tidak sadarkan diri ternyata-! Oi oi oi! jangan bercanda!"

Aku yang berpaling kebelang bukan di buat kaget karena pria yang bersama ku ini pingsan melainkan masih banyak lagi hujan meteor yang berada di sana.

Ternyata hujan meteor ini terjadi bukan hanya di depan ku saja melainkan seluruh langit di radius 10 kilometer di penuhi hujan neraka, bahkan ada beberapa meteor yang sudah bertabrakan dengan tanah dan yang Aku khawatirkan adalah badai pasir dan shockwave yang di hasilkan oleh meteor yang sudah jatuh mengarah ke sini.

Yang terakhir Aku lihat adalah badai pasir yang datang kesini dengan kecepatan tinggi dan secara bersamaan Aku merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh sekujur tubuh ku seakan Aku mendapat hukuman dari tuhan.

Seperti ratusan jarum menghujam tubuh ku.

Seperti tenggelam dan di cincang hidup-hidup.

Rasa sakit ini membuat kesadaran ku hilang dan tidak lama tubuh ku tertelan oleh badai pasir.

####

Rasa sakit yang menyerang ku sebelum badai pasir sepertinya membuat Aku pingsan selama mungkin dua jam atau tiga jam. Badai pasir yang tadi, mungkin di hasilkan oleh tanah yang hancur di akibatkan oleh meteor.

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan badan ku yang setengah terkubur di tanah untuk bangkit.

Are? sepertinya Aku tidak bisa melakukannya...

Seakan bangun dari tidur sesudah melakukan olahraga secara intensif, Aku ingin menggerakan tangan ku tetapi sepertinya Aku tidak mempunyai tenaga bahkan Aku tidak bisa menggerakan jari-jari tangan ku.

*Kang*

Kesadaran ku yang kelam kabut mulai terang setelah mendengar suara metal itu.

"..Apa itu?"

Aku bertanya dengan berbisik pada diri ku sendiri, Aku kaget melihat seseorang..bukan mahluk kadal sebesar manusia dewasa berdiri dengan kedua kaki seperti orang pada umumnya. Tidak jauh dari posisi kadal itu ada pria yang bersama ku tadi berdiri dengan bertumpu kepada batu yang di dekatnya.

Mahluk itu muncul di balik batu, mendaki perlahan-lahan mendekati pria yang umurnya kira-kira 15 tahun, kadal itu memakai armor biru yang sudah compang-camping dengan darah yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya, bertumpu kepada tombak yang dia bawa, menyeret kakinya yang patah sambil tertatih-tatih berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

Mengambil pedang yang ada di pinggangnya, mahluk kadal itu melemparkan senjatanya ke dekat pemuda itu.

Kadal itu sangat terluka parah tetapi matanya berkata lain, di matanya berisikikan hasrat untuk bertarung sampai mati, aku yakin kadal itu ingin membunuh pemuda itu.

"●●●●! ●●●!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang di katakan mahluk tersebut tetapi, Aku tahu apa yang mahluk itu ingin sampaikan, yang ia maksud mungkin 'Ambil pedang ini dan bertarunglah!'

Pemuda itu mengambil pedang yang ada di dekat kakinya dengan putus asa, Aku tahu kalau pemuda itu ketakutan dan kondisinya tidak jauh beda dengan kondisi yang Aku alami, tidak ada sama sekali pilihan untuk meminta mohon untuk hidup, situasi ini adalah dimana kau harus bertarung atau mati.

Lagi-lagi kejadian aneh terjadi, pertama-tama hujan anak panah lalu hujan meteor, dan kali ini mahluk kadal muncul yang ingin membunuh pemuda itu seakan-akan pemuda itu pernah membunuh anggota keluarganya.

..apa ini.. haa.. Aku lelah dengan semua ini, sejak kapan hidup ku jadi serumit ini, Aku hanya ingin hidup ku seperti para riajuu, padahal Aku baru saja meninggalkan gaya hidup hikkikomori, Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang semua ini, coba semua ini adalah game rpg, Aku bisa melihat semua informasi dengan mudah dengan bantuan menu Help-sama..setidaknya..beri tahu Aku sebenarnya mahluk apa itu.

[Sha Nagba Imuru sekarang telah di aktifkan]

Dunia nyata yang sekarang Aku lihat tiba-tiba pecah, seperti pecahan puzzle yang telah hilang dan mengisi tempat penglihatan yang kosong, yang tadinya aku melihat seperti tunnel vision sekarang Aku melihat dunia ini begitu jelas, hilang rasa khawatir, takut, bingung yang Aku rasakan hanyalah rasa tenang, seperti kolam air yang sama sekali tidak ada riak.

Sekarang Aku melihat mahluk tersebut di atas kepalanya ada health bar dan ada label "Lizardman, Level: 50" yang tampak di atas health bar melayang di udara.

Ini adalah AR display seperti yang kau lihat di gadget terbaru Gargoyle Glass atau di smartphone apps, tetapi dengan interface rpg games.

Aku melihat mahluk itu dengan perintah di pikiranku bahwa Aku ingin tahu rincian dari mahluk tersebut, muncul windows transparan yang memperlihatkan status, skill, kelemahan, kekuatan, nama sebenarnya, ada juga bagian deskripsi yang begitu panjang dan sangat detail seperti melihat animal biografi.

Sepertinya Aku perlu membatasi kekuatan ini kalau tidak di batasi Aku bisa tahu apapun dan informasi ini membuat Aku pusing. Sekarang yang Aku lihat hanyalah, HP, Lv, dan namanya saja.

Tetapi di saat Aku melihat status pemuda itu membuat Aku tercengang.

Satou [Suzuki Icihro], Lv 304

Hp 3100

Eh jadi pemuda itu senpai, kalau begitu senpai terlempar ke tempat ini juga, tetapi apa- apaan dengan statusnya itu!. Apa itu bug? Glitch?

Yang lebih penting lagi kenapa nama senpai jadi Satou, itu kan nama IGN yang senpai sering pakai pada saat dia mengetes game.

Jadi begitu ya.. senpai mendapatkan cheat max level sedangkan Aku mendapatkan all item cheat.

Aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan senpai yang mau berhadapan dengan Lizardman yang sudah sekarat.

Dari perbedaan level, dan hp tentu saja senpai hanya membutuhkan satu tebasan saja.

Tetapi..

Kenapa senpai ketakutan sampai kakinya bergemetar seperti itu?

Jangan-jangan senpai belum sadar kalau levelnya sekelas last boss

Senpai menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya dan bersiap bertarung.

Aku menarik kembali lagi perkataan ku.

Sekarang Aku khawatir, senpai sama sekali tidak pernah belajar kenjutsu ataupun seni bela diri lainnya, gawat senpai tidak pernah memegang pedang hanya terbatas pernah mengayunkan benda berat saja seperti cangkul yang pernah di pakai di ladang kakek, dan memukul mochi di saat tahun baru.

Al hasil sikap senpai penuh dengan titik lemah di mana-mana.

Senpai memegang pedang di tangan kanan dengan menjulur kedepan, di tangan kiri senpai masih memegang sarung pedang.

Sikap seperti sama saja kalau kau mengakui kalau kau adalah masokis, setidaknya pegang pedang itu dengan kedua tangan.

Sebaliknya lizardman memegang tombaknya dengan sikap yang sangat tenang seperti veteran.

Lizardman yang melihat sikap senpai menyeringai.

"●●●●!"

Berteriak sambil menusukan tombaknya yang sekarang mata tombaknya mengeluarkan sinar merah, lizardman itu mengarahkan tombaknya ke bagian vital senpai yaitu jantung.

Senpai yang kaget karena lizardman menyerang tiba-tiba, menarik tubuhnya kebelakang karena refleks, tombak yang tadinya di arahkan ke jantung sekarang mengenai bahu kiri senpai.

Tidak ada darah yang melayang, tombak itu hanya menembus baju yang di pakai senpai yang terhenti di bagian kulit.

Tetapi dari ekspresi wajah senpai mengatakan kalau itu sakit.

Lizardman menarik tombaknya dan menusuk kebagian kaki senpai, lalu menusuk ke paha, senpai yang mendapatkan serangan beruntun tersandung kebelakang lalu terjatuh.

Lizardman yang sangat mahir menggunakan tombaknya, dan senpai seorang programmer yang tidak pernah belajar seni bela diri, tentu saja hasilnya seperti itu walaupun level senpai tinggi kalau tidak ada skill sama saja percuma.

Di bagian baiknya lizardman setiap kali dia bergerak, lizardman itu merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan.

Melihat senpai berada dalam situasi krisis, Aku memanggil satu gate of babylon, penglihatan ku yang masih berkabut berusaha mengarahkan senjata yang akan meluncur ke bagian perut lizardman sebagai sasaran.

Aku hanya memakai senjata noble phantasm kelas rendah saja sebagai peluru, di lihat dari HP lizardman itu, satu kali serangan di perut saja bisa membunuhnya.

Seandainya aku tidak mengenainya, serangan ini cukup untuk membuat sedikit gangguan dan senpai akan menghabisinya.

Noble phantasm berbentuk pisau itu langsung meluncur ke arah lizardman dengan kecepatan suara.

*Zlep*

Terdengar suara benda tajam menembus daging, sangat di sayangkan noble phantasm yang Aku luncurkan mengenai bagian pahan kanan lizardman.

"●●●●●●●●!"

Lizardman ingin menyerang senpai yang terpuruk di tanah tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan.

Senpai yang bingung dengan kejadian ini hanya melihat lizardman dengan mata melebar dan terdiam tetapi tidak lama senpai melihat kesempatannya untuk menyarang.

Senpai menyerang dengan melempar pedang yang di pegangnya ke arah lizardman, pedang itu terbang berputar seperti bomerang dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal ke arah perut lizardman, membelah lizardman menjadi dua, bagian yang terbelah menyipratkan darahnya ke udara.

Brutal itulah kata yang terbesik di pikiran ku.

Tetapi kejadian selanjutnya membuat ku kehabisan kata-kata.

Menghilang...mayat lizardman menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya, seperti musuh yang di kalahkan di dalam game, tapi bekas darah yang ada di tanah di mana lizardman tewas bukti bahwa pertarungan tadi bukan ilusi.

Senpai yang mengetahui keberadaan ku langsung menghampiri dengan langkah yang lelah.

Akhirnya Aku bisa menghela nafas lega.

Aku melihat ke angkasa sambil berpikir.

Kalau tidak ada Gate of Babylon apa jadinya Aku.


End file.
